films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories
Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories, retitled Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Adventures, is a US VHS/DVD featuring one second season episode and six third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1992, TV Static in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003, they released the DVD in 2006. Description VHS PEEP! PEEP! Join all your friends - Edward, Gordon, Percy, and Thomas for exciting new escapades on the Island of Sodor! Everyone's excited when an important engine visits the yard, Harold thinks he can deliver the mail better than Thomas and Percy, and Edward and Trevor prove that despite being older, they are Really Useful! Come along, visit your friends, and make some new ones with Thomas the Tank Engine in Volume 7! VHS/DVD There are many questions floating around the engine shed in Sir Topham Hatt's train yard. "Why is Harold carrying the mail instead of Percy?" "Who is the Famous Visitor and why isn't Gordon excited about it?" "Why is Bertie carrying Thomas' passengers?" Find out the answers to these and many other questions on this video starring everyone's favorite #1 engine, Thomas. Episodes #Thomas Gets Bumped #Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party #Diesel Does it Again #Gordon and the Famous Visitor #Donald's Duck #Percy and the Signal #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train Song *Accidents will Happen (DVD only) Special Features *Character Cube *Read-Along Story - Thomas Tells a Lie *"Which Island Picture is Different?" game Notes *A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a limited time. It featured the following songs: *#Thomas' Anthem *#Night Train *#It's Great to be an Engine *#Harold the Helicopter *The audio is echoed on one version of the American release from Strand Home Video, the Video Treasures release, the Anchor Bay release and the DVD. Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train and the nameboard sequence before it was fixed on the DVD, while the other episodes remain echoed. The echoed version of the tape restores music pieces not present in the U.S. version of some episodes, including Trevor's theme at the beginning of "Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party" and a cut portion of a music bit of Gordon at the station in "Gordon and the Famous Visitor." *The Canadian copy has a HGV Sticker over the Strand Home Video Logo. Errors *﻿The front covers of the 1992 and 1995 releases feature an image from The Runaway, but that episode isn't on this release. *The 1992 release is missing the Strand Home Video logo, and starts with the Britt Allcroft logo. The Canadian tape has the logo restored. * On the DVD version, the end of Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train was cut. Gallery ThomasgetsBumpedandotherStoriesspine.jpg|1992 spine ThomasGetsBumped1992VHStape.jpg|1992 tape ThomasgetsBumpedandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1992 back cover ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories1994.jpg|1994 cover ThomasgetsBumpedandOtherStories.png|1995 front cover ThomasGetsBumped1995spine.jpg|1995 spine ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStories1995backcover.jpg|1995 back cover ThomasGetsBumpedVHS.jpg|2003 VHS cover ThomasGetsBumpedVHSSpine.jpg|2003 Spine VHS cover ThomasGetsBumpedVHSBackover.png|2003 VHS Back cover ThomasgetsBumpedDVD.jpg|DVD cover ThomasgetsBumpedDVDSpine.jpg|DVD Spine cover ThomasgetsBumpedDVDAndBack.jpg|DVD back cover ThomasGetsBumpedandTrustThomasDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayFergusandRickety.png|DVD 2-pack with Trust Thomas and Other Stories and Wooden Railway Fergus and Rickety ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriestitlecard.jpg|Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Home video releases distributed by Strand Home Video Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki